The Witch
Biography The Witch is a villain who appeared in the episode "Red Strikes Back". She is based off of the Witch from the fairytale Hansel and Gretel. She mistaked Red for Gretel when Red, Big Dog, and Little Dog arrived to her house. Just like the Witch from the fairytale, she intends to "fatten" up those that are in her house, so she can eat them. The Witch has an ability to transform into a giant frog when eating a person, thus making her release a "frog-like" burp when transformed back into her normal self. The Witch doesn't seem to know about manners, such as when she ripped off Red's hood and hair with her teeth, Red told her to learn some manners, thus kicking her leg. It is unknown why she kicked the 2 dogs out. This coudld be, because she only needed Red to fatten up and thought they were useless. She ended up bringing them back in order to feed Red loads and loads of food to fatten her up. In the end, Big Dog, Little Dog, and Red are shown inside her stomach. Gallery IMG 6250.PNG IMG 6249.PNG IMG 6248.PNG IMG 6246.PNG IMG 6244.PNG IMG 6243.PNG IMG 6242.PNG IMG 6241.PNG IMG 6240.PNG IMG 6239.PNG IMG 6238.PNG IMG 6237.PNG IMG 6236.PNG IMG 6235.PNG IMG 6234.PNG IMG 6233.PNG IMG 6232.PNG IMG 6231.PNG IMG 6230.PNG IMG 6229.PNG IMG 6228.PNG IMG 6227.PNG 1016758 483535731734062 159288106 n.jpg IMG 6412.PNG IMG 6411.PNG IMG 6410.PNG IMG 6409.PNG IMG 6406.PNG IMG 6405.PNG IMG 6404.PNG IMG 6403.PNG IMG 6402.PNG IMG 6400.PNG IMG 6399.PNG IMG 6398.PNG IMG 6397.PNG IMG 6396.PNG IMG 6395.PNG IMG 6394.PNG IMG 6393.PNG IMG 6392.PNG IMG 6391.PNG IMG 6385.PNG IMG 6384.PNG IMG 6383.PNG IMG 6382.PNG IMG 6381.PNG IMG 6380.PNG IMG 6379.PNG IMG 6378.PNG IMG 6377.PNG IMG 6376.PNG IMG 6375.PNG IMG 6374.PNG IMG 6373.PNG IMG 6372.PNG IMG 6371.PNG IMG 6263.PNG IMG 6262.PNG IMG 6261.PNG IMG 6606.PNG IMG 6605.PNG IMG 6604.PNG IMG 6603.PNG IMG 6602.PNG IMG 6601.PNG IMG 6600.PNG IMG 6599.PNG IMG 6596.PNG IMG 6595.PNG IMG 6594.PNG IMG 6593.PNG IMG 6592.PNG IMG 6590.PNG IMG 6589.PNG IMG 6588.PNG IMG 6587.PNG IMG 6586.PNG IMG 6585.PNG IMG 6584.PNG IMG 6583.PNG IMG 6582.PNG IMG 6580.PNG IMG 6579.PNG IMG 6578.PNG IMG 6577.PNG IMG 6576.PNG IMG 6575.PNG IMG 6542.PNG IMG 6541.PNG IMG 6539.PNG IMG 6538.PNG IMG 6537.PNG IMG 6536.PNG IMG 6535.PNG IMG 6534.PNG IMG 6533.PNG IMG 6532.PNG IMG 6531.PNG IMG 6530.PNG IMG 6529.PNG IMG 6528.PNG IMG 6527.PNG IMG 6526.PNG IMG 6745.PNG IMG 6744.PNG IMG 6743.PNG IMG 6742.PNG IMG 6611.PNG IMG 6610.PNG IMG 6747.PNG IMG 6608.PNG IMG 6607.PNG IMG 6606.PNG IMG 6605.PNG IMG 6604.PNG IMG 6603.PNG IMG 6602.PNG IMG 6601.PNG IMG 6600.PNG IMG 6599.PNG IMG 6596.PNG IMG 6595.PNG IMG 6594.PNG IMG 6593.PNG IMG 6592.PNG IMG 6590.PNG IMG 6589.PNG IMG 6588.PNG IMG 6587.PNG IMG 6586.PNG IMG 6585.PNG IMG 6584.PNG IMG 6583.PNG IMG 6582.PNG IMG 6580.PNG Dogs_and_Red_in_Witch's_stomach.jpg 2_stupid_dogs_Red_strikes_back_part_2.gif Trivia - The Witch is voiced by Carol Channing - The Witch is based off of the fairytale character from Hansel and Gretel - The Witch has a power that transforms her into a giant frog when consuming a person - Consuming a human-being is known as "vore". So, basically, the Witch was performing a vore act on Red when eating her - Her only appearance was in "Red Strikes Back" Category:2 Stupid Dogs Category:Characters Category:Villains